


A Diplomatic Princess, Deadly General, and Detrimental Hero

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Definite typos, F/M, Old Work, Unfinished, need beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: _-_-_-_-THIS IS ABANDONED-_-_-_-_The king of Hyrule has a new general, who is a certain Gerudo man. The princess falls in love. Generally fast burn, maybe even a bit too fast. It is "set" in Breath of the Wild, but it's more like the scenery is sometimes bent to my will and used as a stage for my play. Rated E for safety. Enjoy!





	1. The New General, part Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanitas_Repliku_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/gifts).

My father's court was abuzz. A new general, who was also the chief of the Gerudo and the only male among them, had arrived. Only my father, King Rhoam of Hyrule, and his closest advisers knew his name. The man's secret had been kept well and for many years. Now he would appear at a ball tonight in his honor. Father had requested I dress particularly nicely for this stranger of an even stranger land.

Impa and I started preparations right after lunch. To her insistence, we applied rouge to my cheeks and lips, but very lightly. As she laced up my corset, which is PAINFUL, we chatted. "What do you think this general will be?" The distraction was welcomed, as my teeth were starting to ache from the gritting, "I have heard he is tall. Presumably he shares red hair, tanned skin, and muscles of other Gerudo. Other than that, I can't say." She tightened the laces one last time, causing me to gasp, before tying them off and mentioning, "According to my sources, he is a great tactician and warrior." Not only was Impa my personal handmaid and guard, but also the Spymaster for Hyrule Castle. How the woman found time to train and sift through confidential documents, I could not tell you.

Over my corset, ridiculous petticoats, and linen underskirts, went a blue and quick silver iridescent gown. It brushed the floor and had sheer sleeves, becoming solid over my hands and connected on both sides to silver rings on my middle fingers. The neckline was modest, save for the small amount of cleavage shown by a sheer panel. The ends of my sleeves and the edges of my skirt brushing the floor were embossed with Lady Nayru, goddess of Wisdom and her swirling fogs. My semi gloves covered the Triforce tattooed on the back of my right hand. Father had decided not to reveal my ownership of the Triforce of Wisdom to uneasy allies. Impa braided my hair tightly and along the side of my head (for the modern reader, cornrows, similar to Anna Kendrick's in Pitch Perfect). Finally, she coaxed my feet into a velvet pair of high heels, four inches tall and decorated with light swirls of that mysterious fog, rendered in pure silver thread.

Apparently I was tardy, as guests were milling around the ballroom when I arrived. My heels click-clacked as I wobbled down the staircase. One hand on the banister and the other holding up excess skirts. I couldn't afford to embarrass Father by falling tonight. I prayed no one would notice me, but I am the only princess of Hyrule. The room went silent, save for my damned heels. The blasted things were loud as a horse with fresh shoeing clip-clopping its way down the cobblestones. That's when I saw him.


	2. Gardens- Part Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl meets tall boi, ditches the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More notes at the end!

My father was standing next to a man. His skin was tanned, but had an emerald sheen. He had ruby red flowing down his back and golden eyes, but they were cold, like ice. This man was at least half a foot taller than the tallest Hylian, and a surprisingly large pair of tan trousers and a white button up shirt covered his long body. A red sash hung across his body, but his clothes didn't hide the muscular frame underneath. Father smiled warmly next to him. I finally stepped off the grand staircase and hit the marble floor. My smile was big and broad as I strode toward Father, releasing my skirts. I curtsied to my Father and his new general, bowing my head slightly.

"Good evening Father." "Good evening fair daughter. May I introduce you to my new general, Lord Ganondorf Dragmire?" I turned to the general and curtsied, "Tis' a pleasure to meet you, milord." He took my semi-gloved hand to his lips and pressed lightly, "The pleasure is mine alone Princess."

After the brief exchange, life returned to the party. A lively fiddle started in a corner and people began to dance along. Waiters milled about, offering appetizers and sparkling white wine. I took a glass and slipped off into the nearly silent rose garden. Moonlight illuminated the blood-red roses, providing contrast to the reflection from their waxy green leaves.

A symphony swelled, crickets chirping, doves cooing, leaves rustling. Nature's music complimented my white wine better than any man-made melody could. A man coughed behind me and I turned to see Ganondorf Dragmire standing behind me. "May I join you?" "I suppose so." The general sat on a bench next to me, stretching out his long legs. "May I inquire why you have decided to pay me a visit?" Ganondorf snorted and replied quietly, "Is a man not allowed to become acquainted with the people he will be working with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
I wrote this so long ago I honestly don't remember what happened. Yikes!  
Sorry for taking so long, I struggle with anxiety and the past couple weeks I've  
been curled up in a corner crying and playing Mass Effect. I really don't think  
my work deserves to be published (it's sooooo bad) but here we are! As always, please  
reach out with *constructive criticism*. Also, if you like Mass Effect, I had a  
Femshep/Garrus oneshot that is just angst.  
Thanks and love, love, love from,  
Alice!


	3. A Dance In The Pale Moonlight- Part Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character developement, kinda. The  
title explains it all basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, notes at the end!

"I apologize for offending you. Most people are always playing for power in this court milord. Sorry to be offensive." Ganondorf turned to me cocking an eyebrow and saying, "Oh really? I hadn't noticed. What with all the suitors flocking to your father." I burst out with a devolving fit of giggles which ended in a snort. A deeper chuckle joined me in a lovely duet. I turned a brilliant burning crimson. "Pardon me, I'm not laughing at your...mishap, although it was adorable. Your laughter is contagious." "Th-thank you. Most men I've met only want the crown. You seem different. Thank you for the humorous reaction. Most people in this court would turn their nose up at me. Any reaction, especially humorous, is greatly appreciated." Ganondorf leaned over and brushed a stray curl from my face, the hard ice of his eyes melted just a bit. Not saying anything, just staring into my my eyes, gold into sapphire. Someone cracked a window and slow, soft music poured out. Ganondorf stood and bowed deeply, "May I have this dance, fair princess?" My heart skipped a beat and I was speechless, but an idea came to me, hardly appropriate, but witty. "Can I take off these damn shoes?" He chuckled and slid an arm around my waist, the other clasping my hand. My free hand slid around Ganondorf's shoulders, or the best it could considering our size difference. He held me close, but it was comfortable with him. If anyone else, save Impa or my father, held me this close I would have smacked them. Ganondorf's chuckles slowly subsided as he looked at me. We danced, softly turning and my skirts swished in tandem. The music wound down and finished off. We had locked eyes the entire time. I slid my hand down his arm and he released my waist and hand. Bending over slowly, he planted a butterfly light kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Meet me in the library at the reading table overlooking these gardens. I will be waiting." And with that he was gone. I was left with my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
I hope you're enjoying this story! If you have the Fanfiction  
app on your phone and want to download this story, it's under  
the same name! With that out of the way, some updates!  
I'm so sorry, but lately I haven't written.....at all. I've started geometry  
and its kicking my ass, but I'm also taking another math class  
simultaneously so its a pretty large work load. I promise y'all  
that a new update, hopefully at least 2k(maybe larger?), is coming either Thanksgiving  
or Christmas! I love it when you guys send me some constructive feedback, so please!!!  
send me more! It helps me improve my writing and better your experience  
as a reader.  
Also, to the hero. Sorry I haven't been on Discord lately, it really stresses me out,  
like Animal Crossing level. You are writing your own fic and thats kinda what inspired me,  
and why I'm thanking you. (To normal readers, totally check her work out, its great!)  
With that, I'm off to clean and eat Twinkies!  
Love, love, love, and more love! From  
Alice!


	4. Forgotten Diaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is questioned about her whereabouts, but manages to slip away from her father. She joins Ganondorf in the library, which is free of any other overzealous couples or nosy nobles. Originally this chapter was going to be Zelgan makeouting (is that a verb?) and subsequent fucking between the stacks. Obviously that's not happening......yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end y'all!

I slipped back inside to the now emptying ballroom. Father chatted with some of the leaving guests before beckoning me over. I handed the empty glass to a waiter and glided over. "Zelda, my little blossom, where were you? Maelon couldn't find you." "I was out in the rose gardens Father. I needed some fresh air." "Please notify me before leaving. It could pose a safety threat." "I was with a member of our security force. May I be excused for bed?" "Who were you with? Bah, I will ask you in the morning. Yes, you are excused. Good night." I left for the library.

Thankfully the hallway was clear of any lingering guests or overzealous couples. I strode into the library and breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't see anyone from the entrance, which meant that we were likely alone. I was the only regular user of our library, as books had become mass produced. However, they were foolish, these ancient tomes could whisper the secrets of Lady Hylia and Lord Demise or teach you the songs of heroes sung throughout the ages. The smell of old leather and dusted paper still comforts me. This library held the secrets of the princesses before me, and some of my own.

I peeked through the aisle to where Ganondorf was sitting, reading a book with a jade cover. My heart went into overdrive. I recognized that book. When I turned sixteen, most girls were becoming women who had a man to love and friends surrounding them. I only loved the men in seemingly fantasy novels and my best friend was a six and a half foot tall woman with white hair, red eyes, and a penchant for being overprotective. It's not that Impa wasn't a good friend, but I desired a girl to share my insecurities and fantasies with, who wouldn't kill a man for taking an unplanned fancy to me. Impa never went as far as murder, but she was under order of the law to tell my Father anything he asked of her relating to me or her work. She was a trained assassin and could kill if Father commanded.

While other girls were working or loving or whatever normal girls do, I was cooped up in the castle. Being the holder of Lady Nayru's sacred Triforce and Hylia's descendant, I must appear virtuous and Father entrusted Impa with keeping me pure. I found a collection of what I assumed to be fictional stories, women named Zelda meeting two strange men. Both were good at heart, but something always happened to the other. He became corrupted, darkness engulfing his mind and heart. The other man would slay him and the princess lamented the loss. Each time it was a different woman, all named Zelda, and two men, one named Link and the other unnamed. Link was the legendary hero and Zelda the mythic princess. That meant the third one, was he the heralded darkness? It must have been fiction, but I did not show it to Impa as the dark one was in an...intimate relationship with the princess. I decided to write my own story to add. As I started writing, nightmares haunted me. The dark one would appear to hunt me, but the hero would slay him and comfort me. Strangely and gradually, it became the hero being slain and being comforted by the former evil. The book that resulted is called, A Journey Into Peasanthood. My dreams are deeply woven into it, along with things that seem to be memories, but not quite. Things I recognize, but can't remember why.

The plot is simple enough. A princess is saved by her lover from a tower, but he is corrupted and taken himself. She goes on all kinds of improper adventures to win him back. She eventually does and finds him changed. Of course, they get more improper activities and the story ends. I accidentally left the book out one night when I fell asleep. Impa read the first chapter and took it for her own purposes. She returned it later with a lovely note asking what name I wanted to publish it under. I chose Sheik, to honor the Sheikah tribe and their tremendous impact on my life. A Journey Into Peasanthood soon became a bestseller and all profits were donated to children's book publishers and midwives.

The book Ganondorf was reading was that book. And the man of former evil, Ganondorf was that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now commoner Alice's notes!
> 
> Sorry this is taking so long to upload. >.< I am now in the throes of hell, honors geometry, and just life in general. Zelda in this chapter is very Mary Sue-ish, representing me and my, shall we say reading habits, of fanfiction. Namely writing it out in notebooks that lie on my desk, opened to smuttiness. Yet no one notices, so far. I've been dreading posting this, but procrastinating on other things (an expository essay about Shrek namely). I love writing and reading fanfiction, but a part of me wants to be as "normal" as possible, hence my long hiatuses (hiatusis?). I'm working on that internal conflict right now. Also I'm trying to get some fresh experience (so that I can write good smut), so don't expect my hot scenes to be anywhere near hot until further notice. I wrote this Sunday June 23, 2019, and haven't looked at it since....whoops!
> 
> Also, this chapter has been rewritten at least twice. Once for a very basic outline, the second because the software I was using doesn't autosave! Woohoo to extra work!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway! I was talking to my discord friends (you know who you are) and came up with this awesome idea for an AU that is also Zelgan. With their blessing I'll most likely work on that for a while, going on hiatus (AGAIN, I know, I'm sorry) but that doesn't mean I won't upload the chapters already on Fanfiction! I'm super excited for this new AU and I think y'all will enjoy it too!
> 
> Now, a personal matter, I need advice. I'm trying to decide whether to get a nose ring or dye my hair. Let me know either by PM (Does AO3 have PMs? I'm not familiar with this site.) or in the comments. By the way, if you want the information for the aforementioned Discord server, contact me through the two options provided above!
> 
> With that, I'm off! It's Thanksgiving break for me, so expect almost all (if not all) of the Fanfiction chapters to be up! WOOHOO FIVE DAY WEEKEND!
> 
> Now then, allow me to crawl back into my hole of M+Ms and Wattpad (I also have an account there, same name. I'll be writing sci-fi there, I think....maybe). Thanks for reading all this ramblng nonsense, and with that, I bid you adieu!
> 
> Love, love, love,  
Alice!


	5. Overzealous Couple-Part Cinco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it sounds like (no, not that! Get your mind outta the gutter!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end y'all!

I finally strode out of the shadows, my heels clicking on the worn wood. Ganondorf ran his fingers over a passage, not looking up at me, "I was wondering when you would come out of the shadows." "I was watching you read. It's been a long time since someone besides me was in this library, so it's a wonderful sight." He chuckled out loud at something, "I would suggest this book, A Journey Into Peasanthood, but I believe it would be inappropriate for a virgin princess." Was I not mature enough?! "Actually, I have read all fourteen chapters and the epilogue. It has quite a driving conflict." Ganondorf beckoned me and tapped his finger on the paragraph he was reading, "Would you mind reading this aloud to me?" I felt the heat on the nape of my neck begin to climb, but I couldn't back down now. I plucked the book of the table and into my arms. One palm was open and the book was resting there, and the other's pointer finger slid under the next page while the thumb slid over, lightly pinching it. I quickly scanned the paragraph and remembered it well. This was the hardest part to write as it was in direct correlation with all my dreams, but no one knew that except me.

I started to pace as I began reading, "She had done it. The evil was banished for the time being. A small arch with a curtain was off to the right, carved into the sandstone of the cave. The curtain was silken to the touch and a jade color. Her friends, who had helped her fight this battle hung back as she mustered up the courage to go in. Finally, not giving a damn about bravery, she went in to confront him. The man she had first started the journey for, who had rescued her ten years ago when she was barely an adult. The room was dark, save for small spherical lanterns resting on tables and bookshelves. There he was. This man was the same, yet different. His skin had tanned, the hair that used to frame his face now pushed back in a bun. It had changed color as well, glowing like embers in twilight. She lingered by the door, unsure what to say or do. He turned to her wordlessly and opened his arms, and she ran into his embrace. All seemed right with the world." I finished fully vermilion, skin on fire. "Princess, why would I be in this book written by you about a fictional version of you?" I slammed the book shut and set it down on the table, "When I began writing, nightmares would come. I was the helpless maiden and two men, one good and the other evil, would battle. Good would always win, slaying the man whose appearance is yours. The evil was always so terrible and scary. Gradually, the men became opposites. You would slay the former hero and comfort me. I'm not sure what it means."

Ganondorf ran a hand through his hair, multiple times, "Are you aware of the ancient battle?" "The ancient battle?" "It seems the monarchy has even brainwashed their own princess. There was once a land of floating islands in the sky, Skyloft. There, the first Zelda and hero were born. As I'm sure you know, all Zeldas are children of Hylia. When this world was created, it was not just Hylia ruling, but also another god. He was humanoid, but had serpentine scales and hair of flames. When Hyrule was created, Ladies Din, Nayru, and Farore left Hylia and Demise to rule Hyrule. Demise chose to rule the ground while Hylia was in the sky. Eventually war broke out and the first princess and hero were born. Ladies Din, Farore, and Nayru's wrath was invoked by the two gods who had spoiled their perfect world. A curse was laid, Hylia would exist both as her daughters, Zelda, and as a goddess. Demise however, would also exist, but not of his former godly status, but of Ganon, the foretold evil. Every Hylian princess and Gerudo king would be forced to battle and a knight would kill the Gerudo. Demise was killed by the first knight and became Ganon." I stumbled with realization.

I ran to the foreign diplomacy section, which was mostly untouched. That was where I hid all of my books deemed inappropriate for me. I found the diaries and sat down at the seat next to Ganondorf, flipping through the pages till I found what I wanted. "The battle is over. I was a sacrificial offering for the goddess Hylia to notify Ladies Din, Nayru, and Farore of the ongoing conflict. I begged Link to leave Lord Demise alone as Lady Hylia had started the fight, but he didn't listen. Now he is dead. The only person who truly understood me. Let me dispel any illusions, Lady Hylia is not benevolent, but as conniving and scheming as all mortals." Ganondorf flashed to my side, running his fingers over the passage, "What is this?" "I originally thought it a collection of short works of fiction, but I now believe it to be the diaries of all other Zeldas. In many your past incarnations are mentioned." He stood and chortled, and I joined him, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of knowledge I had learned in the space of a few minutes. "Zelda do you realize what this means?" "Yes. We have a historical record of events from bygone ages." "True, but there is more to it. Some of these events did not exist according official dictation. That means that some of these events, such as the Slaughter of Virgin Priestesses have been saved." "What the hell was the Slaughter of Virgin Priestesses?" Ganondorf flitted among the stacks, removing books of relevance as he answered, "Your grandfather decided to preemptively stop the cycle. All virgin priestesses to the goddess Hylia were taken to a remote beach in Akala region and slaughtered. Your mother was the only one to escape and never spoke of it." "How do you know then?" "I remember my past lives. I'm sure you've had these little nudges at the edges of your mind, seeing something, recognizing it, but not recalling when or where. These are your past lives calling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, Alice here!
> 
> Not gonna write a ton of notes, because its literally past midnight here and I'm an immortal god who can't fucking type. If someone could be a beta for me that would be cool, but I don't really need one. The situation is that I would like a beta reader (because someone actually wants to read this cursed shit and the updates would get out way faster if I ever started writing them again), but I don't need one. I can do the work of a beta on my own, but it will take at least a few days maybe a week? Sorry for the ramblings. Like I said it's late and I had a late night last night too so after this I'm popping in the retainers and returning to dream land! (Woohoo for me!) As previously mentioned, updates will probably get out faster here because of Thanksgiving break and the five day weekend it entails, but that doesn't mean I'm actually writing anything. Fanfiction shouldn't change (unless I write more) but I'll notify y'all if that happens!
> 
> With that, I wish you fair ladies (and lads) a good night and pleasant dreams full of Shambledork Quagmire and lots of fishies (Sidon, Mipha, that other fish princess from Ocarina of Time),
> 
> Love, love, love,  
Alice!


	6. Gossamer Curtians-Part Seis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda falls asleep and wakes up to a pleasant surprise! (No, not that! It's coming though!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes at the end y'all! Enjoy!

My...past...lives? Abruptly, my head began to hurt. Like a summer storm, the light pain bloomed into a migraine. I staggered as my brain felt like it was bashed open against sharp rocks. I started to slump forward, head started spinning. Ganondorf just barely caught me before I impaled my face on the table edge. Everything I saw floated away from me under a dense fog. I felt strong arms lift me and run up a flight of stairs. A door opened to the left and I heard Impa. After that, I couldn't understand what the voices were saying or who they were.

I woke (on what I thought was the next day, changed into a green silk nightgown. My hair was in a simple rope braid tied off with a light green ribbon. The curtains were shut, but the meager light still hurt my head. The blanket s were tucked up to my chin, and soon I could see why. My father, Maelon, and to my surprise, Lord Ganondorf, were all in the conjoined sitting room, Impa leaning against the doorway. A gossamer curtain separated Impa and I from them, thankfully. I coughed lightly and turned to the soft glowing emitting from the windows. Impa glanced over at me, smiling softly, "Good morning sleeping beauty. Let me shut the curtain and escort the men out." "No!" The men in the sitting room turned to the sound. Father and Maelon couldn't see me, as I could only see their shins. Ganondorf was leaning against the opposing wall however. Father spoke first, "I'm sure you aren't harming my daughter Impa." "She is just upset sir." "About what?" "I suggested that I could usher you and the other men out." "Oh? Is that so?" A new voice joined in, "Princess, I'm afraid that will have to wait until after the marriage." I sighed and answered, my voice surprisingly hoarse, "You may be a suitor and my father's top adviser, but that doesn't mean we have any kind of intimate relationship." "Ganondorf tugged on his ear and winked at me. "Zelda! Don't be so rude!" I sat up, wincing, but winked at Ganondorf and tugged my ear as well, "Pardon me Father. I do not wish for people to have expectations that are unrealistic."

Impa broke into the conversation before I dug my self into an even deeper hole. "May I show you men the way out?" "Would you join us for breakfast Impa?" Ganondorf began to step up, but I raised my hand, signaling for him to stop. He winked and smirked at me, lean back. "Yes, I think so." She noticed the glances Ganondorf and I were exchanging. My face became cerise and Impa snickered, leaving to accompany my father and unwanted suitor. Father and Maelon became distracted by Impa's chitchat, leaving Ganondorf and I alone in my personal quarters.


	7. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiciness occurs. You have been ~warned~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end laddies and ladykins

The door shut softly and silence washed over me. "Princess, would you like me to stay out here?" "Yes, for now at least. I may need help later." Ganondorf sat down and crossed his legs. The bed coverings were leaden as I peeled them back, revealing gaunt hollows and pale skin. "How the hell?!" "You were out for two weeks. Your father and Maelon come every three days." "And how do you know that?" "Impa has mentioned it to me before."

I stood on wobbly knees, shuffling over to my wardrobe. Inside was a plain red knitted sweater and an orange pair of trousers to match. A light corset lay on the dresser, and some rouge as well. Impa had known that I would wish to go riding. The trousers were easy enough to slip into, but the corset was less so. Even as I had lost weight, it was still tight as hell. I grunted and struggled, falling into a chair and knocking both of us down in the process. "Help...". I groaned, straining for the strings to tighten a bit more. Ganondorf pushed aside the gossamer curtain and surveyed me up and down before snickering.

"Is this not inappropriate?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please Ganondorf?" "Oh, when did we become first name basis friends?" He quipped, tightening the laces a bit more before tying them off, as well as Impa could even. I stretched, posture back to normal. "Thank you Ganondorf. Would you like to take a seat?" I gestured to the plush seat as I bent over and straightened it. "Thank you, may I call you Zelda?" "You may, but I'm sure you understand that we have to be professional in public. In this castle, the walls have ears and the doors have eyes." Ganondorf agreed as I slipped the sweater over my braid and corset, "I've noticed. It seems that Maelon is around every corner I turn." "He seems to think we are betrothed and Father is determined for me to be engaged when he passes on the throne in a month. It's not surprising he would follow you around, being a slightly older, handsome man who is becoming close to the princess." I smiled a devilish grin and he flashed one back at me, "I find it quite understandable that he wants to marry the slightly shorter, more intelligent woman who is becoming closer to her father's head general." I practically sprinted into the adjacent bathing room to hide my face, where a blush of cinnabar was thick on my face and the tips of my ears. Rummaging around for a hairbrush, I quickly found it and unbound my hair.

I walked back in, trying to act coolly and confident, nothing could get under my skin. I sat on my bed, starting to brush through the mess. "May I?" Ganondorf asked, brushing the hand holding my hairbrush. I nodded in response. He sat down on the bed behind me, wearing khaki pants and a cerulean shirt, the top button undone. The clothes didn't do much to hide the sharp angles of his hips and shoulders. Goddess help me. I handed him the brush, resigned to my fate. That's when I caught a glance of myself in the bedside mirror. My hair was a bit more red than in the sunlight slanting through the curtains. It was wavy and curly from being in a braid so long.

My mind flashed to a portrait in the grand hall, where paintings of all Hyrulean monarchs hung. The second portrait of my ancestor Zelda. I looked like her. Yet, there was another. The princess who had married the hero of time, we were similar as well. I realized I recognized these women in my face because I had been them. I slumped backward onto Ganondorf's shoulders as I remembered. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hear ye, hear ye! Commoner Alice's notes!
> 
> Hey there, it's me again, Alice! I'll probably gone for a month on Friday. My month long hiatus will be interrupted with chapters on the weekends that are written on my phone, but they won't be nearly as good. For three consecutive weeks I won't have my phone save the weekends. I'll pre-write the chapters and send them out, but the quality will probably be questionable. I love where this story is going and I wanted to say thanks to all the amazing people I've learned from over the years. And with that, I'm off to write! I'm enjoying this SO MUCH!
> 
> Note-ception: I loooooove the part that's basically like "ER MER GERD, Ganondorf is hot?!". Probably legit one of my favorite sentences ever. Thanks to all the people who have stuck with me through my hiatus. I'll start posting chapters after finals (the rest of this week).
> 
> Love, love, love, and more love from,
> 
> Alice!


	8. Bygone Eras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Jokes on you, I have another chapter up (because I just realized this literally takes two seconds). Also, remembering things is hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end. (Also I don't know what's up with it, but my first set of notes keep appearing at the end. Just ignore them!)

Ganondorf froze beneath me. I blinked, unsure how long I had been off with the fairies. "Are you alright Zelda?" I turned my face to his and blanched. I saw Demise and all of the Ganondorfs overlapping on his face, "I-I remember. The hero of time, Demise, all of the nights when we have danced together." I stopped and put a hand up to his cheek, "Ganondorf. You look so young." I leaned into him, the hairbrush clattering to the ground. "That night, it wasn't chance was it? You came out knowing I would be there like I was in the past." "Th-that's true. I saw this body and knew it was you inside, really you." I leaned back further and closed my eyes. It felt right, "How did you know?" "The way you had such disdain for your frivolous clothes, yet looked beautiful. Your eyes shone with an intelligence that no other being, save Lady Nayru herself, possessed." I could feel the vibrations of his words and the thrum of his heart.

"I recognized you had this...presence I could remember from a bygone era. I didn't realize it was you yet." We sat there awhile, savoring the feeling of each that we had experienced in times forgotten by most. "Now then Zelda, would you please sit up? Impa has stalled long enough for us and I'm afraid your father will find me missing." I was upset our time together would be interrupted by Father, but I obliged. I plan came to me. A roguish idea bloomed as Ganondorf brushed through my hair. "Do you want two buns on each side or?" "That sounds...fine." Ganondorf finished off my hair. I leaned back into his lap and he glared down at me, "I recognize that face. What are you planing?" "My father wishes me to marry before I become queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> So what do y'all think? Leave me a comment if there's any issues. I'm probably gonna get up the rest of the chapters from FF.net in like ten minutes so y'all get a content drop (Like a Steven Bomb, only worse because it's not Steven Universe). Did that rhyme? Anyways, spiciness is amazing and ummmmmmmmm yeah. Also, there's an author on AO3 named Rynling and I would def suggest checking her work "Malice" out. It's really good. (I'll be featuring more authors/artists in my notes later on!)
> 
> Without further stalling,   
I wish y'all a good day/night and happy finals week!
> 
> Love, love, love!  
Alice!


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it sounds like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes at the bottom. Thanks y'all!

He nodded, the sunlight illuminating him as if viewed through a stained window, “As is traditional for Hylian royalty. What does it matter?” “Could you be my suitor?” He sighed, “While I would love to, a Gerudo king for the Hylian people could be too...radical. What would your father think of it?” “He would be angry, but I would be an adult and reigning monarch of Hyrule, so it wouldn’t matter.” “In that case,” Ganondorf bent over and planted his face on mine. I wrapped my hands on his cheeks and stroked with my thumbs.

At that moment the door busted open. My father stood in the doorway, short but imposing. Next to him stood Impa, her face hard and eyes like daggers. Ganondorf jerked away, but I held on. My eyelids opened ever so slightly and I peeked out for a second, attempting to send the message that I knew what to do. Evidently it worked as he leaned back into the prolonged kiss.

“Princess Zelda of Hyrule, you and Lord Ganondorf Dragmire are under arrest on grounds of impropriety. What say you in your defense?” Impa barked out. I sat up from Ganondorf’s lap and attempted to seem smug, even as I shivered slightly. “I would hardly call a kiss between a woman and her lover improper. Pardon me, not my lover, but suitor.” Impa’s face was set as stone, not betraying a single emotion. Father however, was visibly appalled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, it's Alice's notes!
> 
> Sorry if that extra set of notes is still showing up, it's finals week and I'm too lazy to fix it. Also debating writing another chapter between this chapter and the next one, but that won't happen for a long while.....at least Christmas.
> 
> What do you guys think so far? If there's any plot holes or you recognize the cameo (Can it wait? I'm in the middle of some calibrations) let me know below. The author I'd like to mention in this set of notes is Vanitas_Repliku24. She's writing a story called Ancestor's Sins that you should definitely check out. It's a fic based on Ganondorf x Zelda, but is also varied (and slow burning). This story is actually dedicated to her!
> 
> If you read all this, thank you! This is just the ramblings of a sleep deprived chick but it sure means a lot to me.
> 
> With that I'll sign off!
> 
> Love, love, love!  
Alice!


	10. HONEST TO GOD CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big dad gets mad at big bad. Written specifically for AO3 because the original was trash.

#

"A Gerudo King?! As your lover and the heir to my kingdom no less?!" Father looked ready to explode. Impa tensed, seemingly ready to restrain the king.  
"Father, Ganondorf understands me in a way no other person can fathom. We have spent millennia locked in a battle of wits for life and death. Who can compete in such a way?" 

Impa inclined her head to me, "I believe fair princess, you forget that a Gerudo King has coveted our winds for the amount of time winds have existed to covet. However my lord, you have also forgotten something. As spymaster of Hyrule castle, I can tell you a great much about the happenings here, day to day and otherwise. When your daughter was in the garden with a member of security, it was not me nor one of my knights." She pointedly stared at Ganondorf. "If this person wished to usurp your throne, he could have done it then. As such I believe you have nothing to worry about."

Father gaped for a moment, like a fish left on sand after the tide goes out. "And what would your mother think of this Zelda? Your deviance is not acceptable. Your selfishness is unaccept-" Ganondorf's muscles began to grow taut as I interrupted. "Father, I become ruling monarch of Hyrule in a mere matter of weeks. Your reign is entering the final breath of twilight. Do not force me to cut it short." My threat hung in the air like a sour note, permeating everyone's faces. Underneath me, a rumbling began. Ganondorf...had begun laughing...

"Finally, a Zelda with a level head." His sentence was broken by a deep chuckle that vibrated my very core. "While it is true that I have coveted your lands in the past, it is due to the massacres and starvation of my people." Ganondorf's voice became hard. "You, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, did not incur the damage, you continue to perpetuate stereotypes that portray my people as thieves and beggars. The women of my homeland are strong and brave, wholly undeserving of their reputations and deaths. I had ordered them to steal in the past, but only when Lady Hylia had turned her back on the children of Din. We are an honorable people. I do not wish to usurp your throne; I believe you remember my mistakes in the Twilight era, no? I came here in the name of diplomacy and to serve Hyrule's princess. I, however, cannot continue to entertain the idea of serving you as well."

At this Ganondorf pushed me up. I twisted to face him. "Ganondorf, where are you-" I was silenced by a kiss, passionate and deep. Yet, it was tainted with sorrow and longing, strong enough I would think it was to be my last. We broke the kiss, Father began fuming in the corner, cursing loudly. Ganondorf flicked a wrist and he became mute. "Zelda, my love, I must leave you now for my people. They cannot survive long without their king. I may not be able to visit soon, however my visit is inevitable." With that he stood. A sharp crack rang through the air, now thick with ozone and the smell of storms. Ganondorf opened a dark hole, through which everything was sucked towards. Giving me a fleeting look of longing, he dissipated and the portal closed behind him. Father resumed his cursing and rambling. Impa restrained him just before my father managed to touch me. Surely, he wouldn't have touched me with a kind hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes!
> 
> Hey y'all! Things seem to be settling themselves down at home, and as such I should be able to write more often! Sorry I've been on a never ending hiatus. Home problems combined with one hell of a writer's block have made this chapter hard to get out. The # at the beginning of this update was to protect DPDGDH from an app called Fanfic Pocket Archive, which steals fanfic off AO3 and that is downright evil. Intellectual property theft is a no-no in elementary, high school, college, and the internet. If you want to read offline view the full work and leave that tab open. You can also download fics and read them. Hope that helped y'all. Also Zelda is lowkey either bi or pan. It (probably) won't be explored in this story, but in my headcanon she is also genderfluid. She's basically a Mary Sue for me cause I've come into my identity as nonbinary and pan recently. Also, there is a consent thingy going on with the passionate kiss, but I'm not sure how I could have written in him asking her and maintaining the flow. This story will probably be rewritten in the future and as such we'll work that in somehow, right?
> 
> I speak for the trees, and we say get the fuck off the lawn,  
Alice!


	11. Time's Fluidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten year time skip!!! Woohoo!!! The original is on FF.net but it's real bad.

Sunlight streaming through stained glass bore into my lidded eyes. Ever so slowly, consciousness returned. Drowsy laziness was replaced by contentment and then excitement. Remembering my purpose for the day I shot up, wiping sleep from my eyes. The castle had changed much in the last ten years. Battlements were reinforced, the stables were expanded. To reflect such change, my quarters were cluttered; stacked with important charters, personal correspondence, books of martial strategy, permits for Castletown. Impa suggested (and insisted) that I, as the unofficial reigning monarch of Hyrule, delegate such unimportant matters as charters and permits to my advisers and councils. Unofficial queen due to the land of Hyrule's patriarchal society. As per ancient tradition, until the princess married she could not be a queen, and as such her father continued ruling until her marriage. However, thanks to Impa and political maneuvering, my father was merely a figurehead, I the true monarch of Hyrule. Hylia's people knew their true queen. Today was a day of great importance.

A fortnight ago the king of the Gerudo women sent me a letter.

~~

To Lady Zelda Adalhaidus Hyrule, crown princess of Hyrule, I write to inform you and that a small delegation of Hyrulean ambassadors may visit the Gerudo Desert to negotiate trade. The rendezvous point will be the KaraKara Bazaar. I trust that you will arrive in your father's stead. The Hyrulean party will not be allowed into Gerudo Town if any of them are voe, however vai will be permitted entry. Guest rooms will be available in the palace for any whom wish to stay in town. I trust you are well and await you reply, Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, chief of the united Gerudo tribe

~~

I had hastily written back and dispatched the best royal hawk to deliver my message; I had no time for couriers. Tomorrow, myself, fifteen diplomats of Hyrule, two girls, four members of the royal guard, and my father, were venturing out on the first day of our journey. This journey was likely to consume roughly five days. Today was last minute adjustments and preparations. Although my bags had been packed and loaded into the coach, I still wished to procure a few books from the castle library. Over the past ten years books became further widespread and the library further underused. The stacks often provided me hiding from various ministers or advisers.

Boot heels clicked and echoed comfortably in the spacious library. Although many of the more traditional nobles found my actions unseemly, about a year into my reign women were legally enabled to wear trousers, meaning I could as well. Nowadays my casual clothes closely resembled those of Ganondorf's Hyrulean attire: over sized button up shirts, khaki long pants, and a shawl or sash. Motes of dust floated through golden bars of sunshine in my wake. The library may have been spacious, but I ensured it was kept tolerably warm. It was just after midday and the books's titles flashed as I strode past. Finally I came upon the foreign diplomacy section; everything here was coated in dust a half inch thick. Sliding my hand behind the books, my fingers found purchase on a familiar thin novel. Pulling the volume from it's hiding place of ten years, a spider seemed to be dragged along. I allowed him to get off and then left the library, carrying my treasure, cloaked in a jade cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!
> 
> So I'm alive! Thanks to all this business with the coronavirus, I have plenty of time! Basically anything else in my life has been canceled (including math team state which is a fucking crime) so I have more time to write. My familial unit is also under self imposed quarantine so I've got double the time! But I mean the coronavirus is also killing thousands.
> 
> Anyways, what do y'all think? I think this is a bit longer than my regular chapters are so that's good! I recently put up another story, but I'm not really vibin' with it right now. We'll see if anything ever happens with that down the road. Things at home have also chilled out quite a bit so I think things will be better (writing wise) for a while. Although the new Animal Crossing (New Horizons!!!) is coming out soon so that might....impede my progress for a while.
> 
> LGBTQ+ TikToks have started helping me improve my mental health! I am not and will not be accepted at home for who I am so TikToks have become my source of hope in these dark days cooped up in the house.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this new chapter! I'm rewriting another one right after this gets posted. The earlier ones need some help too though!
> 
> Have a great day/week/year!  
~Alice


	12. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 577 words is my average

The trip from the Castle to the edge of the Great Plateau was not eventful in the least. Three days of sitting in a stuffy coach with a hyperactive girl, one moody teenager, a basket of butterflies, and an extremely anxious guard was almost enough to make me mad. Cracking a window was met with a nervous breakdown across from me and screaming on both my left and right. "Zeldy! You can't open the windows! My beautiful golden bug babies will escape!" Each time I could only sigh and close the window. My guard, a captain of some kind named Link, refused to sit still and stop fidgeting across from me. Unfortunately I was attempting to read an important trading charter from the Zora New Kingdom. Every single damned time Captain Link bounced his legs or tapped his feet would pull me away from my studying. Granted, he looked to be about sixteen and was a Castletown native whom had never traveled in a coach before.

In the name of "decency" my father had insisted I wear a dress in the coach. His words echoed in the great cavity where my brain should have been, "Zelda, if you are in close proximity with a man whom is not an immediate family you must appear pious and fully clothed." Father's tone had been snide and curt. I'm sure he was having particularly nasty flashbacks of finding the goddess incarnate swapping saliva with the "King of Demons" himself. The title "King of Demons" was staged to have been created by Castletown Times in an anonymous article, and while Impa had failed to find proof, my hallowed wisdom whispered Father was behind it. I was no longer an innocent teenager, but a grown woman who could see flaws and a person's true worth. Loved ones such as Impa and my daughters weighed heavily while the current king of Hyrule was the equivalent of a single hair.

My dress may been just a shift and outer coat, but both were laboriously embroidered with golden thread and the royal crest. In addition I was forced into "dainty" slippers and elbow length gloves. In a word, I looked absolutely ridiculous. As such, I could not stand any longer in the sweltering cabin with two girls, even if they were my daughters, one eight and the other fifteen, and one guard on the verge of murdering anything that moved. Each night we set camp, however tonight there was a stable for use to room in. We rented all of their beds, but when a young mother and her daughter came in for the night, I gave up mine for them. Being able to have some time to myself to read that damn charter was fine with me. The woman, named Aliza, took an instant shine to Link, however he was more concerned watching my every move to ensure that I did not trip and skin my knee, or something equally as mundane. Her daughter's name was Ilia; she seemed to be my older daughter's age. Ilia was more intent on being fed than making pleasantries with "old fogeys." Link, with his affinity for food, made fast friends. Soon after I left the royal party while they were dining. An apple that shown brighter than a rupee caught my interest and I plucked it off the table as I left.

The stable was warm, clean, and bright. Outside was a much different story. There was a bit of a warm breeze, but it seemed as though rain was imminent and the nearly full moon was hidden behind those encumbered clouds. The dirt and grass mingled in a pleasantly moist smell. There was a small shelter by the road, evidently meant to house lumber. Fortunately, only a Hylian retriever pup and a pitchfork were nestled underneath in soft, green grass. The coaches were a small distance away, so I removed a sleeping sack, two blankets, and reading materials. The pup roused himself from sleep and began wagging his tail when I drew near.

In a quarter hour, the rain started. Perhaps it was a message from Lady Nayru sending her blessing. From my nest of blankets and the snuffling of a warm puppy, I could hear supper being cleaned up and people laying down to rest. My small lantern cast just enough light to read by. Traveling to meet Ganondorf again brought memories to the surface and I was reading my own work as a distraction. Maybe I should have remembered something I labored over for months, however this was not the case. Just as I was reaching the end of chapter one, small feet could be heard running through the dew laden grass. Two sets of small feet in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> Trousers for daily use were outlawed, but not for riding horses. Everytime I notice a small issue like this it becomes a giant crack in my lore that breaks everything. Are you excited for daughters?! I am veryyyyyyyy excited. Stay safe during these isolated times. If you're getting the new Animal Crossing drop your friend code down below on Friday! Everyone have fun and stay safe. I'll have another chunk out tomorrow or the next!
> 
> Alice


	13. Fresh Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda spends a night beneath the stars and comforts Ifisu

Agitha pounced first, Ifisu stood nearby and sighed deeply. "Puppy? Zeldy, you didn't tell me there was a puppy!" Her voice rose in pitch with each word, and ended with a girlish squeal. Just a few steps away, my other daughter sighed again and her eye roll was almost palpable in the silence that followed. Agitha curled up next to me, crooning to her "good girl" all the while. "Agitha, say goodnight and let's go in. I'm cold." I lifted my eyes and smiled, "What? No goodnight for your poor, bone tired mother? Ifisu, are you the same sweet girl I once knew?" Although the girls were technically my daughters (and treated as such by law), my relationship with each was more of an older sister than mother. "No vaba, I've become a cruel tyrant, here to steal all things holy and good." Although the words themselves sounded joking, she said them in a monotonous and flat tone. My ribs shuddered with laughter before I continued, "Sa'oten, just say goodnight to your mother vehvi." Agitha all the while continued to love on the poor pup. He seemed to be drowning in affection. Now however, she sat up rigidly, "Zeldy, what did you and Ifi say?" "Oh nothing dearest, just teasing each other." I ruffled her hair, "Now then, say goodnight and run to bed, hmm? I'm sure your bug babies are just mutinous without you." She sat up and continued very seriously, "Oh of course! Why Sir Monarch has only recently joined the court! Goodnight Zeldy!" My youngest pressed a messy kiss to the my hair and was gone. Ifisu still sto"od nearby and I felt her stare prickling on my face.

"C'mon Ifisu, sit with your mother," I patted at the seat next to me. She paused and stared at me again. Finally, my daughter sat down with me and broke her gaze. "What weighs so heavily on your shoulders dear heart?" Ifisu elected to pet the pup before answering. "At dinner Grandfather told us about the Gerudo. He said they were all thieves and scammers, not worth their weight in cuccos...is that true?...Are they all like me?" My father's anti-Gerudo sentiments were well known in court, however it was never anticipated he would bring it up with Ifisu. Before I had adopted her, she lived in the slums of Castle Town and lived scam by scam. Hearing my father say such lies about her own people would be devastating. She continued to shower the pup with affection while I attempted to come up with a response that wasn't screaming nor vulgar. "Ifisu, look at me." Ifisu snapped her eyes to me, worry showing through. "Do you believe what your Grandfather said is true?" She tilted her head to the side minutely, "I am...unsure. The street never exposed me to other people who were like me. If there was anybody, she was a child surviving like I was. Please Mother, what are the Gerudo like?" "Well, is it alright if I tell you a story?" She nodded and I began my tale, "A decade ago, there was a princess. Her father had recently acquired a new general. The general was unlike anyone she had ever seen. Not only was he tall, but the general was honorable. In past lives they had loved each other, and when the princess remembered she declared him her suitor. Unfortunately, her father did not approve of her suitor. The general was sent back to his own land and the princess imprisoned in her own." Ifisu glanced back down to the dog, "Is that a true story?" I smiled into the ever growing darkness, "Yes, and it is where my father has gained his hatred for the Gerudo." Her brow furrowed in the twilight, and suddenly her jaw dropped. "But...Grandfather only had one daughter...so...are you her?...The princess in his story." "I was, ten long years ago. Before Agitha or you." "But I thought all Gerudo were women?" "Every few generations, a king is born to lead his people." Silence reigned the clearing, until the puppy snuffled at Ifisu. "Your people are honorable and beautiful Ifisu. Now then, run along to bed vehvi. We can talk more in the morning." "Sa'vorr vaba." And with that, I was left in the dark with the pup, my book, and an extinguished lantern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So I don't know how good this chapter is, but I hammered it out in a day so if it's terrible sorry. Recently, I've read some really amazing works in the fanfiction community. Last night I meditated and kinda thought on my writing with clear eyes. I can't say how good it is, but it has improved (at least a tiny bit) from what it was a year ago when I started this story. Holy fuck, one year wow. Anyway, I've got a long way to go as a fic author. I know some authors can just pump out words and they turn out awesome and meaningful (such as the person this fic is dedicated to, hi sid!), but I am not one of those people. It's taken me a year to get this far. True, I'm not always working on this fic and I have school most of the time, but this is a warning. DPDGDH will not be finished in a few months (Unless I get my ass on the grindstone) or maybe even years. I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting for this chapter. I've thought about scrapping this whole thing a few times and just rewriting the beginning. There are so many things I glossed over and paths I could have taken to create a more interesting plot. Example uno, how Gan and Zeld fell in a day. it almost seems as though he is taking advantage of the young princess. Maybe I can't read, I dunno. Thank you for sticking with me for a year! I truly appreciate it.  
-Alice!


	14. NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kay so just an update

So this work has basically been abandoned, sorry about that. However, I (tried) to rewrite it (and it became a completely different fic entirely), but this probably isn't going to be continued, I'm sorry. The new story is called "The Gray Queen," and is available on this AO3! Thank you for sticking with me on this writing journey, and (I think it might be, but I'm bad at math) this is two years old now! I love y'all!  
-Alice!


End file.
